


Si tu savais

by Apictureinmymind



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apictureinmymind/pseuds/Apictureinmymind
Summary: J'ai expérimenté en écrivant à la deuxième personne (Point de vue de MV)... le contexte reste très vague et un peu AU.Observez comme je vends bien cette fic, c'est impressionnant !





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai écrit cette fic après avoir lu Sturm und Drung, la superbe fic de proustine, qui ne m'en voudra pas j'espère de la citer ici.

Les mots sont morts. Il est en face de toi, avec son sourire satisfait et son air arrogant. Tu aimerais répondre à ce qu’il vient de te dire, à la pic qu’il vient de te lancer, mais les mots sont morts : ta gorge nouée par la colère et la frustration les a étouffés avant qu’ils ne puissent passer la barrière de tes lèvres.  
*

Tu le détestes. Tu vois bien qu’il attend ta réponse, qu’il attend que tu fasses preuve d’un tant soit peu de répartie et ton incapacité à le faire t’amènes à le détester davantage. Tu le détestes, oui tu le détestes, alors tu pars avant de faire quelque chose de stupide, comme le frapper ou l’embrasser, n’importe quoi pour le déstabiliser et effacer ce sourire idiot de son visage. Tu pars avant de te ridiculiser encore plus.  
*

Tu veux l’éviter, au moins pendant quelques jours, mais c’est impossible. Il est partout. Tu ne cesses de le croiser, au point de te demander s’il le fait exprès... tu ne sais par quel moyen. Ne te laissera-t-il donc jamais en paix ? Tu commences à sérieusement te poser la question. Peut-être que tu deviens paranoïaque, que tu imagines des machinations là où seul le hasard est en action... Peu importe, c’est de sa faute quand même, de toute façon, pour s’être immiscé de manière insidieuse dans ton esprit. Evidemment que c’est de sa faute. Tout s’emble l’être ces derniers temps.  
* 

A présent, il a même envahi tes rêves, et tu n’en peux plus. Quand tu le vois, tu sens le rouge te monter aux joues et tu espères qu’il ne remarquera rien. Mais bien sûr qu’il remarque. Son sourire satisfait, ce sourire que tu détestes tant, te le fait savoir.  
*

Oui, tu le croises sans cesse, sans cesse il se trouve sur ton chemin, mais en fin de compte, qui est-il ? Tu n’en sais rien, au fond. Tu le vois tous les jours. Tous les jours il trouve le moyen de venir te parler... mais tu ne le connais pas réellement, et cette réalisation provoque en toi un tourment que tu ne peux pas expliquer, que tu ne veux pas expliquer. Qu’il aille au diable. Tu ne le connais pas réellement, et c’est beaucoup mieux ainsi.  
*

Tu es faible. Tu n’as aucune volonté. Tu ne peux pas lui résister. Tu le détestes. Tu te détestes. La façon dont tu passes ton temps à le regarder, le contempler, l’admirer, est pathétique. Tu es pathétique et tu t’en rends bien compte. Alors pourquoi n’arrêtes-tu pas de le regarder, de le contempler, de l’admirer ? Parce qu’il a le pouvoir sur toi ? Parce qu’il t’a jeté un sort ? Ou est-ce parce que, dans le fond, tu n’essayes pas vraiment d’arrêter ?  
*

Vas-tu rester là longtemps ? Tu es venu ici, à la bibliothèque, en espérant y trouver un peu de solitude et de tranquillité, mais à la place tu l’as trouvé lui... et lui, va-t-il rester là longtemps ? Tu es persuadé que oui, mais tu restes parce que tu es certain qu’il te suivra si tu pars. Tu veux t’arracher les cheveux, lui jeter à la figure le dossier sur lequel tu travailles, et tu veux l’embrasser. Cette envie ne te quitte plus, et tu crains qu’elle devienne un besoin, alors tu l’ignores, espérant que ça suffira à la faire disparaître. Mais, évidemment, ça ne suffit pas. Tu as l’impression que rien ne suffira jamais.  
*

« Qu’est-ce que tu me veux à la fin ? »  
Ça y est, tu lui as enfin posé la question, en lui hurlant dessus en prime. Tu pensais que ça te soulagerait, mais ça ne fait qu’aggraver la situation. Il a l’air blessé. Tu te sens coupable. Tu t’en veux. Tu lui en veux. Il n’a pas le droit de rejeter la faute sur toi. Tu n’as jamais demandé à ce qu’il te suive partout, à ce qu’il devienne ton ami, à ce qu’il occupe tes pensées le jour et tes rêves la nuit. Il était grand temps d’arrêter les frais... tu as fait le bon choix. Pourtant, ton cœur, inconfortablement serré dans ta poitrine, semble te dire le contraire. Tu pars, cette fois. Tu pars et tu ne te retournes pas, même quand il prononce ton prénom sur un ton suppliant pour te retenir.  
*

Son bureau est juste en face du tien. Tu aurais peut-être dû prendre cet élément en compte avant de lui parler comme tu l’as fait... la situation est pour le moins gênante maintenant. Tu le croises tous les jours, parfois plusieurs fois. Vous vous regardez brièvement, et puis vous partez chacun de votre côté, comme si vous n’alliez pas au même endroit la majeure partie du temps. Tu t’en veux, tu t’en veux tellement que tu ne lui en veux plus.  
*

Votre ridicule rituel matinal évolue. Au début, il te lançait un regard empli de tristesse avant de baisser les yeux et de partir en direction des escaliers les plus proches tandis que toi, tourmenté par la culpabilité, tu te rendais aux escaliers situés à l’autre bout du bâtiment, comme si être loin de lui allégerait ta conscience. Maintenant, le regard empli de tristesse a disparu, remplacé par un sourire mensonger, inexpressif... son sourire satisfait te manque. Tu es responsable de sa disparition que tu as tant voulue et tu ne désires qu’une chose : le faire revenir. Mais tu n’es qu’un lâche, alors tu ne tentes rien. Tu te contentes de le regarder en silence.  
* 

Tes amis s’inquiètent, ils te demandent où il est passé. Au regard de son omniprésence passée, son absence est particulièrement remarquable. Tu ne pensais pas qu’un vide pouvait prendre autant de place. Tu ne pensais pas qu’il te manquerait autant. Tu es stupide. Tellement stupide que ça fait mal. Et les conséquences de cette stupidité te font encore plus mal. Tes amis remarquent que tu souffres, ils te conseillent d’aller lui parler. Mais tu ne peux pas. Tu ne peux pas parce que tu es un lâche. Tu as peur d’être une fois de plus témoin de son regard blessé, de sa tristesse, tu as peur qu’il te rejette, tu as peur d’avoir gâché les choses pour de bon. Alors tu n’écoutes pas tes amis, tu ne vas pas lui parler, et tu as mal...  
*

Tu souffres... tu te demandes s’il souffre lui aussi. Tu te sentirais coupable si c’était le cas, mais tu serais anéanti si ça ne l’était pas. Tu n’es qu’un égoïste. Tu regardes en direction de sa porte à chaque fois que tu entres dans ton bureau ou que tu en sors, sans faute. Tu veux savoir s’il pense à toi, alors tu cherches à l’observer, à interpréter ses réactions... mais, bientôt, tu ne le croises plus tous les jours, tes yeux se posent sur une porte close quand tu sors de ton bureau, il ne se tourne plus vers toi pendant les réunions. Envolés le regard triste et les sourires forcés, envolée votre amitié, envolé tout ce qu’elle aurait pu devenir.  
*

Quand tu arrives en retard à une réunion, la seule place libre est à côté de lui, et tu hésites entre repartir d’où tu viens en courant et pleurer de soulagement. Tu ne choisis aucune de ces deux options, par miracle, et tu vas calmement t’asseoir auprès de lui après t’être excusé pour ton retard. Tu n’écoutes absolument rien de ce qui se dit. Tu ne penses qu’à ce que, toi, tu pourrais dire... lui dire, comment tu pourrais t’excuser. Et, de temps à autre, tu lui lances un regard furtif. Tu ne sais pas s’il a remarqué, puisqu’il fait comme si tu n’existais pas. A la fin de la réunion, quand tu l’interpelles pour attirer son attention, il ne te répond pas et quitte la salle sans se retourner. Tu es sur le point de répéter son prénom sur un ton suppliant, mais tu te ravises. Pourquoi une telle tentative serait-elle couronnée de succès alors que tu l’as honteusement ignoré quand vos rôles étaient inversés, le jour où tu as ruiné votre amitié naissante ?  
*

Tu te retrouves souvent à côté de lui après ça... presque comme si vos amis respectifs s’arrangeaient pour vous rapprocher. Tu n’essaies pas immédiatement d’entrer en contact avec lui, après ton échec cuisant de la dernière fois. Quand tu te décides enfin, à la fin d’une autre réunion interminable à laquelle tu n’as pas prêté la moindre attention, tu as uniquement le temps de prononcer son nom avant qu’il ne prenne la fuite. Cette fois, tu ne le laisses pas partir, tu ne peux t’y résigner. Alors tu le suis, tu le suis jusqu’à son bureau et, avant qu’il ne puisse te claquer la porte au nez, tu interposes ton pied entre ladite porte et son cadre. Puis tu entres, tu t’immisces dans son bureau, dans son espace personnel. Habituellement, tu ne te serais jamais permis une chose pareille, mais tu n’as plus le choix. Il faut que tu lui parles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, c'est un peu décousu, vu que je ne l'ai pas écrite d'une traite, comme le laisse supposer la typographie. J'espère que ça allait quand même. Je vais certainement ajouter un autre chapitre plus tard... peut-être plusieurs... ou peut-être que je vais me dégonfler et tout supprimer... allez savoir. En tout cas merci aux lecteurs (s'il y en a ^^).


	2. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne sais pas ce que je fais.  
> Par ailleurs, merci beaucoup à tous les gens qui ont lu et surtout aux gens qui ont laissé des kudos => plein d'amour et de gros bisous à vous.

« Qu’est-ce que tu me veux ? »

Sa question fait échos à celle que tu lui as posée quelques semaines plus tôt, celle qui a tout fait basculer. Tu te demandes s’il en a conscience. Probablement... il n’est pas stupide, après tout, bien que tu aies souvent affirmé le contraire. 

« Je... je »

Tu bégayes, pris au dépourvu. Tu ne t’attendais pas à une question aussi directe de la part de celui qui prend sans cesse des gants pour être sûr de n’offenser personne. En temps normal, tu aurais été très satisfait de le faire sortir de ses gonds, tâche ô combien difficile, mais la panique qu’a fait naître en toi la question t’empêche de jouir pleinement de ta victoire. Tu es venu lui parler mais, pour l’instant, tu ne parles pas beaucoup. Tu tentes de te ressaisir. 

« Je voulais m’excuser. » 

Ces paroles te rendent si vulnérable que tu les regrettes presque. Pourtant, tu sais qu’il n’y a rien à regretter : elles devaient être dites. Elles sont ta seule chance de te racheter. D’ailleurs, elles semblent avoir fait de l’effet à leur destinataire, qui te regarde avec étonnement, les yeux ronds comme des billes et les lèvres entrouvertes, comme s’il voulait dire quelque chose... mais il ne dit rien, pour une fois. Sa voix lui fait défaut. Le temps s’est arrêté : vous restez là, l’un en face de l’autre, à vous regarder dans le blanc des yeux sans proférer la moindre parole. C’est lui qui finit par anéantir ce silence qui commençait à te paraître interminable. 

« T’excuser pour quoi ? » 

Tu savais que tu ne t’en tirerais pas aussi facilement. On n’efface pas des semaines de stupidité en une petite phrase générique. Tu te passes la langue sur les lèvres, par nervosité, et constates non sans plaisir qu’il a suivi le mouvement des yeux et que son regard est resté fixé sur ta bouche. 

« Je n’aurais pas dû te parler comme je l’ai fait l’autre jour »

Tu réponds en restant volontairement vague. Les excuses, ça n’a jamais été ton fort. 

« Et qu’est-ce que tu veux ? Que je te pardonne ? » 

Tu es déstabilisé par la question, parce qu’elle est étonnamment pertinente. Qu’attends-tu de cette petite entrevue, dans le fond ? Tu n’y a pas vraiment réfléchi jusqu’à maintenant, parce que tu ne voulais pas admettre que tu te fiches du pardon, que ce n’est pas ce que tu es venu chercher. Ce que tu veux vraiment, c’est son retour dans ta vie, pas son pardon. Mais tu ne te sens pas prêt à le lui expliquer, alors tu répliques simplement que, oui, tu veux qu’il te pardonne. 

« Eh bien, je te pardonne. Maintenant, sors de mon bureau. » 

Son ton n’est absolument pas sincère et, d’ailleurs, ses actions sont en rupture complète avec l’idée du pardon, puisqu’il te chasse de son bureau sans cérémonie. Tu comprends immédiatement que tu as mal géré la situation, que tu aurais dû être honnête... mais il est trop tard.  
*

Ton ressenti se confirme les jours suivants : rien n’a changé. Il ne t’adresse toujours pas la parole, il t’évite, il t’ignore, et tu as de plus en plus envie de le plaquer contre un mur et de prendre possession de ses lèvres. 

Tu t’es excusé auprès de lui... que veut-il de plus ? Qu’attend-il de toi ? Ne t’es-tu pas suffisamment humilié à ses yeux ?  
*

La colère, la tristesse et la frustration ne font pas bon ménage. Tes amis et collègues l’apprennent à leurs dépens : tu es d’une humeur exécrable et tu les envoies valser à la moindre occasion. Tu t’en voudrais si ton esprit était capable d’accorder de l’attention à autre chose qu’à l’autre imbécile, qui hante chacune de tes pensées. Tu ne croyais pas ça possible, mais il est beaucoup plus envahissant maintenant qu’il ne l’était quand il ne te lâchait pas d’une semelle. Et tu sais que toute la responsabilité ne lui revient pas, dans cette affaire. Tu es partiellement responsable de tes propres tourments : si tu n’étais pas obnubilé, obsédé par lui, si tu n’étais pas dépendant de sa personne, tu irais beaucoup mieux. Il t’affecte autant parce que tu le laisses t’affecter. Tu es faible. Pire qu’un adolescent qui se lamente au sujet d’un amour non-réciproque. Il faut que tu te ressaisisses. Et vite.  
*

Cette résolution s’envole en fumée avant même que tu n’aies essayé de la mettre en œuvre. Tu l’as vu flirté avec une de vos collègues, une jolie blonde, après une réunion, et ton sang s’est glacé. 

« Ça va comme tu veux ? » 

Tu prêtes à peine attention à la question. D’ailleurs, tu ne sais même pas qui l’a posée. Tout ce que tu sais, c’est qu’il faut que tu t’éclipses aussi rapidement que possible. Tu es sur le point de faire une bêtise, une grosse bêtise, quelque chose d’inacceptable. Le regard meurtrier dont tu fusilles le petit couple depuis que tu l’as remarqué est déjà bien assez problématique. Pas besoin d’en rajouter. 

« Oui, oui, ça va. J’ai quelque chose d’important à faire, excuse-moi. » 

Ta réponse est sèche, à la limite de la politesse, mais tu t’en préoccuperas plus tard, quand ton cerveau ne sera plus envahi par les brumes de la colère qui viennent brouiller ton discernement. Ta fuite imminente est repoussée l’espace de quelques secondes, quand son regard croise le tien de l’autre bout de la pièce. Ses yeux sont emplis d’une myriade d’émotions que tu ne parviens pas à identifier. Tu sens instantanément ton regard s’adoucir et, là, en cet instant, tu prends pleinement conscience de l’effet qu’il a sur toi. Cette réalisation agit comme une claque en pleine figure et te donne l’impulsion nécessaire pour fuir cette salle et tous ceux qui s’y trouvent... pour le fuir, lui et tout ce qu’il te fait ressentir.  
*

Tu te réfugies dans ton bureau, contre la porte duquel tu te laisses glisser immédiatement après l’avoir fermée. Ta respiration est bruyante et saccadée, laborieuse au point de t’obliger à dénouer ta cravate. Que t’arrive-t-il ? Au fond de toi-même, tu en as une petite idée, mais c’est une piste que tu refuses d’explorer, alors tu penses à tout autre chose. Du moins tu essaies. Le succès de cette entreprise est loin d’être fulgurant, et la suite des événements n’arrange rien : il vient frapper à ta porte en appelant ton nom. Tu reconnais sa voix immédiatement. Tu commences par l’ignorer, ne te sentant pas capable de lui faire face maintenant, mais tu abandonnes rapidement, trop rapidement, cédant à la seconde où son ton se fait suppliant. Faible, tu es faible. Tu n’as jamais su lui résister, même si tu pensais le contraire, au début.  
*

Tu lui ouvres la porte sans réfléchir au fait que ta chemise n’est plus qu’à moitié boutonnée et transparente à cause de la transpiration dont elle est imbibée. Tu as chaud, tellement chaud, et son arrivée dans ton bureau ne fait qu’augmenter la température déjà insoutenable. 

« Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ? » 

Demande-t-il, apparemment très inquiet, après un court moment de flottement qu’il a passé à te détailler de la tête aux pieds. 

Tu ne sais plus quoi penser. Il t’ignore, puis il s’inquiète pour toi. Sans transition. C’est à n’y rien comprendre. 

« A quoi tu joues ? » 

Lui demandes-tu sans répondre à sa question. Il fronce les sourcils... il a l’air en colère, mais tu n’en es pas certain. C’est la première fois que tu le vois manifester cette émotion. 

« Tu oses me demander à quoi je joue ? Je pourrais te retourner la question ! »

Tu es choqué de le voir sortir les griffes, alors tu gardes le silence, malgré le millier de réponses que tu aimerais lui fournir. 

Toutefois, ton silence l’impatiente, et il s’apprête à quitter ton bureau, déçu une fois de plus par ton incapacité à communiquer avec lui. Mais tu ne le laisses pas partir. Ta main vient enserrer son poignet et empêcher son départ. Puisque les mots te font défaut, tu devras employer un autre moyen de communication. Qu’à cela ne tienne. Quand il se retourne vers toi, s’apprêtant manifestement à prendre de nouveau la parole, tu le tires vers toi par le bras que tu tiens toujours et fais taire toute tentative de discussion en posant enfin tes lèvres sur les siennes, sans penser une seule secondes aux conséquences de tes actes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère vraiment que ce n'est pas trop mauvais.  
> N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, d'ailleurs =P


	3. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci beaucoup pour les kudos <3 plein de poutous.

Il répond presque immédiatement à ton baiser et, une chose en entraînant une autre, il se retrouve plaqué contre le mur. Tu déboutonnes lentement sa chemise et, quand tu arrives au dernier bouton, un coup sur ta porte vous paralyse tous les deux. Vous vous regardez, une lueur de panique dans les yeux, avant d’entrer en action. 

Il part se cacher sous ton bureau, sans prendre la peine d’arranger sa tenue. Toi, en revanche, tu n’as pas vraiment le choix. Tu reboutonnes ta chemise jusqu’en haut. Tu ne retrouves pas ta cravate... tant pis, tu n’as pas le temps de la chercher. De toute façon, ta tentative d’avoir l’air normal est désespérée : tu es couvert de transpiration, tes cheveux sont en bataille, tu es essoufflé... Tu pourrais faire croire que tu viens de courir dix kilomètres... seulement, tout le monde sait que tu étais en salle de réunion il y a à peine un quart d’heure. 

Tu ouvres la porte, essayant de ne pas paraître suspect. C’est peine perdue. D’ailleurs, tu constates ton échec dans l’expression de surprise peinte sur le visage de la collègue qui se trouve devant toi. 

« Je... Je repasserai. » Dit-elle, apparemment gênée.

« Attends ! Pourquoi tu es venue ? » Demandes-tu, tentant de sauver les apparences. 

« Tu n’as pas l’air en forme, je ne voulais pas déranger. » 

Tu lui assures qu’elle ne te dérange pas et, dès que tu as fini ta phrase, tu te demandes pourquoi tu as dit une ânerie pareille. Evidemment qu’elle te dérange. Et elle doit déranger davantage celui qui attend, recroquevillé sous ton bureau, que vous ayez fini votre petite discussion. 

« Je voulais te parler des nouveaux plannings. » 

Tu n’aurais vraiment pas dû affirmer qu’elle ne te dérangeait pas. Cette conversation pourrait durer une éternité... mais il est trop tard pour faire machine arrière, à présent, puisque tu as insisté pour qu’elle te fasse part des raisons de sa visite. Alors, tu l’invites à entrer et à prendre place sur un des fauteuils situés en face de ton bureau, derrière lequel tu prends place. Tu voulais éviter de baisser les yeux vers lui, mais une fois encore tu ne peux résister à la tentation. Son corps partiellement dénudé, ses yeux bleus levés vers toi, la lueur de désir qui les anime... tu te sens à deux doigts de craquer, alors tu détournes le regard pour te concentrer de nouveau sur ta collègue. Tu ne peux t’empêcher, toutefois, de te demander ce qu’elle penserait si elle savait... 

Elle commence à parler, à t’expliquer sa situation. Il faut croire qu’elle se fiche de l’étrangeté de la situation, bien qu’elle ne lui ait pas échappé à en croire sa réaction quand tu lui as ouvert. Tant mieux pour toi. Et pour lui également. 

Tu as peur qu’il fasse une bêtise, qu’il te mette volontairement dans l’embarras, comme pour se venger de tout ce que tu lui as fait subir, mais son comportement est irréprochable pendant tout ton entretien. Il reste immobile et parfaitement silencieux pendant l’ennuyeuse conversation de trois quart d’heure à laquelle il assiste sous la contrainte, qui plus est dans une position pour le moins inconfortable. 

Tu ne manques pas d’idées pour le récompenser de son attitude exemplaire, idées que tu mets en application dès le départ de votre collègue.   
*

Tu n’aimes pas vraiment la formulation, mais il n’y en a pas de meilleure pour décrire ce qu’il se produit après ça : vous entamez une liaison. 

Vous vous voyez régulièrement, mais vous ne parlez pas... Enfin pas vraiment. Vous parlez du travail, de choses et d’autres, rien qui concerne ce que vous êtes en train de faire. Vous n’évoquez jamais votre relation, prétendant qu’il n’y en a pas. Sur votre lieu de travail, votre comportement l’un envers l’autre reste en tout point identique à ce qu’il était quand vous n’étiez que des connaissances. Vous ne passez jamais la nuit entière ensemble. Tu ne sais pas ce que vous faites, exactement... mais l’amertume qui te reste après vos rencontres furtives t’est devenue familière. 

Tu sais ce que cette amertume signifie. Elle signifie que tu veux quelque chose de plus, que tu ne veux plus en rester là... pourtant, tu ne veux pas voir la vérité en face. Tu continues à te fourvoyer : ce que vous avez te convient parfaitement. C’est facile, agréable, sans attache. Tu te mens à toi-même, évidemment que tu mens. Quand avez-vous connu quoi que ce soit de facile ? Rien n’a jamais été facile entre vous, et rien ne le sera jamais. 

Tu hésites à l’éviter de nouveau, pour pouvoir te voiler la face un peu plus longtemps, mais tu n’en fais rien, parce que tu te souviens parfaitement de ce que tu as ressenti la dernière fois. Tu sais que tu te sentirais coupable, lâche, qu’il te manquerait trop, qu’il t’en voudrait et qu’il aurait raison.   
*

Il est le premier à aborder le sujet, et tu ne t’en étonnes pas. Après tout, tu as bien remarqué qu’il est très compliqué de se mettre sur son chemin quand il a une idée en tête. Sa détermination est sans pareille, qualité que tu maudis maintenant que tu en es la cible. 

Plus de quinze ans vous sépare et c’est lui, le plus jeune, qui prend les choses en mains. Il a certainement compris que, s’il attendait que tu fasses le premier pas, il n’obtiendrait jamais rien.

Il essaie de t’amener à parler de votre relation, de faire avancer les choses... mais tu ne le laisses pas faire, tu parviens à détourner son attention à chaque fois. 

Mais le problème, c’est qu’il n’est pas idiot, et il le démontre une fois de plus. Au lieu d’entamer de nouvelles conversations sur le sujet, il passe à une autre méthode. Il est plus tactile en dehors de vos rendez-vous clandestins, il pose constamment sa main sur ton bras quand il te parle, il s’assoit plus près de toi pendant les réunions, il te sourit plus souvent. Et il ne s’arrête pas là, bien évidemment. Il commence à laisser des post-it chez toi, dans ton bureau. Tu aimerais trouver ça niais mais, à la vérité, tu trouves ça adorable. Il est tellement énervant quand il s’y met ! 

Et puis un beau jour, cette avalanche de sentiments, sentiments qu’il déverse sur toi et qu’il fait naître en toi, atteint son point culminant. Un beau jour, au lieu de rentrer chez lui après vos ébats, il brise cette règle implicite. Quand tu reviens de la cuisine, où tu es allé chercher un verre d’eau, tu ne le trouves pas en train de se rhabiller, comme tu t’y étais attendu. Il est encore dans ton lit, endormi. Tu ignores s’il l’avait prévu, mais le résultat est le même. Il est allongé du côté droit, comme s’il connaissait ton côté favori. Evidemment qu’il connaît ton côté favori... il sait toujours tout sur toi. 

Tu hésites à la réveiller, mais tu ne peux t’y résoudre. Tu es très agacé, mais également attendri. Tu te demandes quel est son secret... à ce niveau-là, tu serais prêt à croire à une forme de magie noire. 

Tu te couches à côté de lui et, bien sûr, il finit par se blottir contre toi pendant la nuit, si bien que tu te réveilles avec sa tête sur ta poitrine et son bras autour de ta taille. 

Tu ne sais que trop bien ce qu’il va se produire ensuite. Il va dormir chez toi une autre nuit, puis une autre, de plus en plus souvent, et tu ne feras rien pour l’arrêter. Tu iras peut-être même dormir chez lui. Puis, au bout d’un moment, sans que tu ne t’en rendes véritablement compte, vous habiterez quasiment ensemble. Et tu ne feras rien pour l’arrêter. Tu lui donneras même les clefs de ton appartement. Et vous vous disputerez probablement souvent, notamment au sujet de ce que vous direz à vos collègues, de comment agir au travail, et de plein d’autres questions sans grande importance. Tu sais tout ça. Tu le sais mais tu ne peux réellement t’en préoccuper alors que tu sens sa peau douce et chaude contre la tienne. Alors, tu ne fais rien pour arrêter ta chute. Peut-être aussi parce que, dans le fond, tu sais que tu es déjà tombé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de finir par une happy-end, j'espère que ça vous va =P 
> 
> Par ailleurs, il se pourrait que j'écrive une autre fic m&m's dans l'univers du foot, parce que j'ai un problème avec les football AU. Je ne sais pas si ça intéresserait quiconque à part moi, mais on verra bien ^^

**Author's Note:**

> PS: je suis sur Tumblr => https://frencheveryday.tumblr.com/


End file.
